Sakura Minna de Tabeta
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [UPDATE! Chapter 4 is Up] [AkaKuro] Serahkan segala Khawatirmu, biar roh pohon itu yang menyelesaikannya
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura, Minna de tabeta!**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance, Supranatural

**Pairing ** : Kuroko.T, Akashi. S | Cameo : Aomine Daiki

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Prologue

[Akashi POV]

Kau tahu bunga Sakura bukan?

Kau juga pasti tahu tentang banyak makanan yang memiliki rasa yang otentik dengan rasa bunga merah muda ini...

Namun tahu kah kau?

Bisa saja rasa dari perasaan sedihmu itu, sama dengan bunga merah jambu yang manis ini

Lihat? Manis bukan? Helaian mungil yang ada di tanganku ini?

Mau kah kau memakannya? Segala perasaan sedih dan hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat

Dan kali ini, giliranmu...

**Sakura, Minna de tabeta!**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Part 01 – Sakura

Tahu kah kau tentang mitos yang beredar disekolah kami?

Jam 12 siang,tengah hari, jika sedang bersedih, dan kau pergi kebawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah, roh penunggu pohon itu akan menghampirimu, dan merubah hal yang tidak kau sukai itu menjadi kelopak bunga sakura, dan jika kau memakannya, semua perasaan itu akan menghilang.

Banyak murid yang mempercayai hal itu, namun sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah sugesti.

Tapi tidaklah heran bahwa hal itu cepat menyebar diantara para siswa di sekolah kami, terutama para siswi yang sedang dilanda putus cinta.

Banyak diantara mereka yang bisa menemukannya, namun banyak juga yang tidak, nampaknya roh dari pohon itu tidak dengan seenaknya menampakkan dirinya kepada setiap orang.

Namun tahu kah kau?

Kalau sebenarnya dia ada ditengah tengahmu? dia yang dipercaya bisa mengubah perasaan sedihmu itu dengan sekejap.

Sang roh Pohon Sakura yang dapat menghilangkan perasaan sedihmu...

.

.

.

Part 02 – Dia

[Kuroko POV]

Sosok seorang Aomine Daiki yang menghampiriku saat musim panas pertamaku di Sekolah menengah pertama, perlahan lahan menghilang.

Walau akhirnya perasaan kami bersambut, tetap saja berakhir dengan kata perpisahan.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi, berapa kali kami bertengkar, hingga kami mulai bisa mengenal ego satu sama lain.

Walau aku memejamkan mataku, tapi aku masih dapat melihatnya,walau aku mencoba menutup hatiku, namun segalanya seperti nampak terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Waktu yang tak bisa kuputar kembali, seperti berlalu begitu saja, dan tanpa kusadari, sudah mencapai lembar yang terakhir.

Aku hanya berharap kala itu, disaat kami pulang menuju rumah, jalan yang kami tempuh itu tidak memiliki ujung.

Refleksinya masih bisa kulihat di titik dimana ia menghilang, dari kaca jendala kamarku yang remang, mataku menyusuri setiap langkah yang kami ambil setiap hari, dimana aku menunggu dirinya yang mengetuk pintu rumahku dan berkata 'Maaf Aku datang Terlambat'

Walau aku mencoba mencarinya kembali, cahaya kebiruan yang ia pancarkan, aku tidak dapat menemukannya lagi.

Apakah yang hendak diajarkan oleh waktu? Apakah ia mengajarkanku untuk lupa? Tidak, sudah kuputuskan untuk memendamnya.

Sekali lagi, tanpa kusadari, lengan sang waktu sudah kembali bergerak, dentang lonceng yang memekakkan telinga, menandakan sesuatu yang baru sedang dimulai.

Nampak dihadapanku, sebuah buku.

Tebal, dan saat kubuka, isinya masih kosong...

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

.

.

.

Part 03 – Siapa?

[Kuroko POV]

'Huh...' aku berdeham, aku menertawai diriku sendiri yang nampak seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas, langit biru jernih diatas kepalaku mengisyaratkan kalau sekarang adalah musim semi.

Aku berjalan memasukki pintu sekolah, disekelilingku aku bisa melihat orang yang saling berbisik dan mengarahkan tatapannya padaku.

Hentikan...

Kumohon hentikan...

Itu semua bukanlah salahku, aku melakukannya agar ia bahagia.

Kumohon hentikan, aku bisa mendengarnya, ucapan kalian yang tidak hentinya menghujat keputusanku untuk meninggalkannya...

Andai saja aku bisa memberi tahu mereka kalau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, namun bukankah itu membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang?

Ya aku memang pecundang...

Setelah kupikir ulang aku memang pantas menerima semuanya, semua cacian yang terlontar dari mulut mereka yang kini membenciku.

Aku yang mengambilnya dari orang itu, tapi aku juga yang mencampakkan dirinya yang kuambil dengan mudahnya.

Bagaikan membuat sebuah dinding, aku mengabaika mereka, dan membiarkan cibiran itu berlalu begitu saja.

-=To be Continued=-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Mau Curhat Bentar=-

Ekhem... check /langsung aja kenapa sih mik banyak bet gaya lu

Jadi gini, alasan utangan ini buaaaaanyaaaak bet yak, itu mika sedih soalnya /apaan sih ini selain WB akut /kamu kan malas alasan paling kuatnya itu adalah, Semua Story Mika itu ada di harddisk, dan harddisk nya itu ke formaat aaaaaa seram yaaaah? /orkes jangkrik nah udah gitu story life nya di doc manager itu udah die semua sisa 5 biji yang baru baru semua jadi yah gitu harus copas copas dulu, sama harus dibaca ulang, yang ngerinya lagi kalau yang udah banyak chapternya.

Udah curhatcoretpengakuanterlarangcoretnya, udah 83 words buat curhatan sama tsukkomi diri sendirinya daripada kebanyakan lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja—(Readers : UDAH WOY! UDAH NGAPA ELAAH!)

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Part 3 –Siapa? (cont)

-=Kuroko POV=-

Aku berlari keluar, sementara mereka yang disekitarku masih meledekku, satu yang bisa ku rasakan sebagai pengucapan rasa syukurku, Aomine-kun tidak ada disana.

Langkahku terhenti saat nafasku sudah hampir habis. Di depan sebuah pohon besar aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Perih rasanya menjadi orang yang dibenci, sakit, ingin berteriak. Kubenamkan wajahku pada batang pohon besar yang ada dihadapanku, menjerit dalam hatiku agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu.

Apa ini...

Rasanya harum...

Sakura? Memangnya ini musim semi, namun seharusnya sebentar lagi sudah selesai saat _Hanami_.

Kain lenan merah kirmizi juga nampak didepan mataku, sontak aku menengadahkan wajahku keatas. Siapa?

Sesosok pria yang tingginya hampir sama denganku, memakai Kimono yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, matanya indah. Dua warna yang berbeda, namun sesaat kedua warnanya juga bisa menjadi semerah darah, dia tersenyum kearahku, melihat tiap bulir transparan yang jatuh dari mataku.

Part 04 – Waktu yang kembali berputar

Dia membungkukkan badannya, meraih tubuhku yang tersungkur hingga ketanah, mengangkatku dan mengarahkan wajahku pada parasnya yang lembut.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau alami. Sekarang, mau kah kau melangkah?" ucapnya.

Tanganku gemetar, sekujur tubuhku dihantui rasa takut, namun saat melihat wajahnya, aku sedikit sulit membedakan rasa takutku dengan rasa tenang yang kualami saat melihat wajahnya, aku menganggukan kepalaku, menyetujui pernyataannya.

Kalau memang yang ia maksudkan adalah melangkah dari masa laluku yang sangat tidak aku sukai, aku ingin keluar dari loop yang kucpitakan sendiri.

Sejenak setelah aku mengiyakan pertanyaannya, seberkas cahaya meliputi kami, aku tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku

"Ambil lah." Pada kedua belah tangannya terdapat sehelai kelopak bunga sakura mungil yang bercahaya, tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mengambilnya dengan hati hati.

Dia menyuruhku memakannya.

Diluar dugaanku, rasanya manis, seketika juga bagaikan ada yang keluar di dalam diriku, harum sakura juga menyeruak dari dalam mulutku.

"Sampai waktu yang ditentukan, kita akan bertemu lagi Tetsuya." Lalu sosok laki laki itu menghilang.

"Tunggu!" aku berusaha mengejarnya, namun, bagaikan tertiup angin pria itu menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan sebuah pembatas buku, warnanya putih seputih salju, disana aku bisa melihat siluet tipis berbentuk sakura, tidak ketinggalan dengan pita merah jambu pada ujung pembatas buku yang ditinggalkan sang pria merah misterius.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan buku yang muncul di dalam mimpiku?"

Part 05 – Murid Pindahan

Pagi ini rasanya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ada hal yang membuatku tidak terasa sama seperti kemarin.

Tali sepatu yang sudah terikat rapi, demikian juga rambutku. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, aku bergegas menuju sekolah, dengan menggenggam pembatas buku yang kuperoleh kemarin dengan harapan tidak ada hal buruk terjadi menimpaku hari ini.

Tidak lama setelah sampai, keadaan sekolah yang biasanya hening menjadi luar biasa ramai. Aneh, tidak seperti biasa, entah hal apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda.

Melangkah dikoridor sekolah seperti biasa, sampai aku melihat segerombolan perempuan yang berbondong menuju kelasku. Kucuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, karena aku tahu, bertanya pada mereka tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Ternyata ada seorang murid baru yang pindah ke kelasku hari ini.

-=To Be Continued=-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Part 06 – Sungai Mimpi yang Kulihat Sehabis Senja

-=XXX POV=-

Halaman terakhir dari buku itu adalah, nyanyian anak muda itu, yang mencari cara, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sejati.

Dimanakah aku mungkin berada?

Aku kehilangan arahku, bintang yang kulihat malam itu, aku coba untuk mencarinya, disepanjang jalan hitam yang menatang kakiku, kasutku sudah tak mampu lagi menapaki jalan yang kulalaui.

Aku mendengar suara yang berkata 'Jangan takut apapun, karena meski kita berpisah, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.'

Siapa?

"Mengapa tidak kunaiki saja perahu yang menuju ke haluanmu? Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu? Aku bisa melihat perahu itu ada di tepi pantai, namun kenapa tidak kau izinkan aku menaikinya?"

"Kau belum bisa melihat senjamu. Kaki mungilmu belum sanggup melangkah kearahnya, karena siangmu masih panjang."

"Coba kau dengar dengan seksama, tidakkah kau mendengar suaranya dibalik angin itu? Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Kupikir untuk saat ini cukup sampai disini, karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui kelanjutan kisahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Part 07 – Buku dan Pembatas Buku Sakura

-=Kuroko Tetsuya POV=-

Aku menerobos kerumunan wanita yang menghalangi pintu masuk ke kelas, tidak ada yang memperhatikanku seperti biasa.

Aku berjalan perlahan. Beberapa dari wanita itu sempat menginjak kakiku, tidak heran jalanku menjadi sedikit pincang.

Lain halnya dengan para wanita yang begitu antusias, para pria tidak begitu memperdulikan si murid baru yang dalam sehari kedatangannya, mampu menghipnotis kesadaran para wanita yang sedari tadi menggila.

Siapa dia?

Rasanya aku pernah melihat pria itu, dengan rambut merahnya juga sorot matanya yang tajam, saat aku melihatnya, kepalaku bagaikan tersambar kilat, dan rasa sakit yang tidak terperi menghantam kepalaku, sepertinya satu bagian dari ingatanku tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk mengingatnya, pandanganku pun mulai kabur.

Satu hal yang kuingat sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

Buku.

Buku itu memiliki motif yang sama dengan pembatas buku yang kumiliki.

.

.

.

Part 08 – Tetsuya Kuroko

Aku terbangun di ruang kesehatan, pandanganku masih samar, kepalaku juga terasa berat.

Harum alkohol 70% menghantarku ke alam sadarku, mataku terbelalak dengan pemandangan pertama yang menyapa mataku saat aku terbangun.

Aomine Daiki.

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa dia yang membawaku kesini?

"Aomine...kun..." panggilku lirih.

"Cih, hentikan, suaramu itu membuatku muak." Tidak lama setelah aku melihatnya, pria itu pergi, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?

Aku keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan bergegas kembali ke ruang kelasku.

Sensei yang didalam kelas mengerti dengan kondisiku dan mengizinkanku masuk, segera aku menyusuri bangku yang ada dan kembali kemejaku.

Aku bisa melihat seorang pria berambut merah duduk dibelakangku.

Sekarang aku ingat, hal yang terakhir aku tahu adalah, hari ini kelasku kedatangan murid baru, para gadis yang sangat antusias itu juga tadi berkerumun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, dan satu hal lagi yang bisa kuingat...

Buku.

Ya pria berambut merah itu memiliki buku dengan motif yang sama dengan pembatas buku yang kumiliki, ingin kubertanya, namun bukan sekarang saat yang tepat, aku menunggu hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, kebetulan pria itu sedang memegang buku yang ingin sekali kulihat isinya, aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

"Anoo, buku itu, kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku memiliki buku ini sudah cukup lama sepertinya." Dia tersenyum, pembawaannya penuh dengan wibawa.

"Boleh kulihat isinya?" aku berusaha menjamah sampul tebal dari buku itu, namun tangan pria itu menepis tanganku.

"Sebelumnya boleh aku mengetahui namamu?" dia tersenyum lagi kearahku.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

-=To Be Continued=-


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Special Notes ** : Sebagian besar Point of View Cerita ini adalah POV Kuroko Tetsuya, kecuali ada pemberitahuan pergantian POV

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Part 09 – Halaman Pertama

"Akashi, Seijuuro Akashi, salam kenal Tetsuya." Ia menjabat tanganku, tangannya lebih dingin dari salju musim dingin, namun dibalik dinginnya itu, aku bisa merasakan rasa nyaman yang diluar anganku, aku menyukai sentuhannya.

"Kalau boleh aku—"

"Tentu saja." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak aku katakan.

Halamannya kosong? Tiap lembar yang ia balik, selalu sama, tidak meninggalkan jejak pena sedikitpun, untuk apa ia membawa buku setebal itu, isinya saja tidak ada.

Aku kemudian ingin melihatnya dari dekat, saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, Akashi-kun menepis tanganku sekali lagi.

"Jangan coba coba untuk menyentuhnya." Tatapannya menjadi sangat mengerikan, mengapa ia melarangku untuk menyentuhnya?

Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk pasrah dan membiarkan sesuatu hal membuatku penasaran, semakin ia melarangku, semakin kuat hasratku untuk ingin melihat, dan menyentuhnya dengan tangan dan mata kepalaku sendiri, namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, jadi aku berusaha untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Keesokan harinya, nampaknya Akashi-kun membawa buku itu lagi, dan beruntungnya aku, saat istirahat Akashi-kun meninggalkan bukunya dimejanya tanpa pengawasannya.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati buku itu, kubuka sampulnya, dan hasilnya masih sama, halaman pertama masih kosong, aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan halamannya.

Saat jemariku menyentuh helai halaman pertamanya, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Halaman pertama yang semula kosong, mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan itu sontak membuatku terbelalak.

Namaku, tertulis jelas pada halaman pertamanya.

"Jangan kau coba untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh!" Akashi-kun yang entah datang darimana muncul dihadapanku.

"Tapi namaku?"

Akashi-kun tidak menjawab alasan kenapa namaku ada disana, ia mengambil buku itu, mendekatiku, dan malah mengelus suraiku lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang tidak ingin kau lihat Tetsuya."

Dalam hatiku berdesir sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Mengenai sentuhannya barusan, lebih dari perasaan yang timbul saat aku bersama Aomine-kun dulu, entah apa yang pria ini lakukan, seketika juga aku ingin menangis.

Benar saja lututku gemetar dan tubuhku terjatuh ketanah, mataku juga basah bersimbah air mata.

Beruntung Akashi-kun menangkap tubuhku, dibawanya aku kedalam dekapannya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat, debaran hati ini berlanjut ke level yang lebih tinggi, intensitasnya membuatku ingin meledak dibuatnya.

Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

.

.

.

Part 10 – Mengenai Roh Pohon dalam Dongeng

Kau tahu mengenai roh pohon yang ada pada mitos sekolahku?

Mitos itu sangat terkenal disekolahku, banyak orang yang percaya, banyak juga yang tidak.

Takhayul seperti itu, mana mungkin aku mempercayainya, sampai Akashi-kun menanyakan hal tersebut padaku.

"Tetsuya, kau percaya dengan dongeng sekolah kita mengenai roh pohon sakura pada jam 12 siang itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya hal yang seperti itu, hanya orang bodoh saja yang percaya pada hal yang bodoh juga." Jawabku singkat.

Lalu pada wajah Akashi terukir senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah kulihat darinya selama ini, ia kemudian menjamah kepalaku lagi dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik kau memang tidak usah mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Eh?" aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya barusan dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang mitos sekolah kita itu Tetsuya?" ia tidak menghiraukan rasa penasaranku, malahan, ia memberiku pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ia bisa menghapus rasa sedih kita, kalau kita mendatanginya." Jawabku polos dengan pengetahuan seadanya mengenai kisah turun temurun sekolah kami.

"Benar sekali."

.

.

.

Part 11 – Ingatan tentang Bunga Matahari yang Menatang Hingga ke Langit

Dalam mimpiku aku bisa melihatnya, hamparan langit biru yang luas, langit yang sangat terang.

Aku menyukai pemandangan yang langit itu berikan, ingin rasanya aku menatap langit seindah ini lebih lama, sampai aku menyadari suatu hal aneh, di tempat ini segala sesuatunya tidak memiliki bayangan.

Setelah pemandangan indah itu, dari tengah pusat bumi, muncul setangkai bunga matahari.

Perlahan kudekati bunga matahari itu, sangat tinggi dan rupawan dengan batang yang kokoh, ingin rasanya aku melihatnya dari dekat.

Semakin aku mendekatinya, bunga matahari itu semakin bertambah tinggi, bertambah tinggi hingga pada akhirnya, bunga yang cantik itu layaknya menyatu dengan langit indah diatasnya.

Belum sempat aku menyentuhnya, harum bunga sakura menyeruak di hidungku, kelopak merah jambunya juga seketika mengelilingi tubuhku dan berbisik.

'Apa yang kau lihat, bukankah itu yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang? Kau akan melihatnya, dimana Langit itu akan menjadi satu dengan bunga matahari itu seutuhnya, tepat didepan matamu, dan akan menjadi awal lainnya dari kisah hidupmu.'

Setelahnya, aku pun terbangun.

-=To be Continued=-


End file.
